Communications cables connecting multiple devices in a network are frequently routed to a patch panel in a network rack. The network rack, for example, may be located at a central point in a network to allow long runs of communication cables to be brought together in an organized way, and allow easier management and/or connection to other network devices, such as routers and switches.
A recent improvement to patch panels has been to introduce one or more angles in the front face of the panel. The present application incorporates by reference in its entirety U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,893, issued Jan. 3, 2006, entitled “Angled Patch Panel With Cable Support Bar For Network Cable Racks.” The angled panel design provides for improved cable management and eliminates the need for horizontal cable managers that take up valuable rack space. By eliminating the horizontal cable managers, the patch cables coming out of the patch panel can be safely routed directly into vertical cable managers along the sides of the rack. Further, the angled panel allows the cables to be routed from the patch panel at a smaller angle.
Typical angled patch panels include connector jacks that are all aligned on a horizontal plane that is generally parallel to the long axis of the patch panel. For side-routing, the cables may have a tendency to stack in front of each other (since they're at the same level), which may cause some cables to have to undergo a more significant horizontal bend to avoid other cables. Such a bend can introduce stress to the interface between the patch cable and the connector plug and jack at the patch panel. A trend toward higher frequency twisted pair cable has resulted in an increase in cable diameter. Another factor that has increased the diameter of cables is the introduction of Patch Cord Management Systems which require an additional wire or wires in each patch cord. An increase in patch cable diameter requires more cross-sectional area for the cables in front of a patch panel. Needed is an angled patch panel design that improves side-routing of patch cables.